


Crowleys Perfect Nest

by Jodie13



Series: Crowleys Baby [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Mpreg, Nesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodie13/pseuds/Jodie13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowleys pregnancy is coming closer to ending, now all he wants is the perfect nest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowleys Perfect Nest

Dean was not pouting. No matter what Sammys smirk said. Castiel was on his knees in front of Crowlies seat in the living room (a red leather monstrosity Dean couldn't believe Bobby had allowed in the house). The angel had his ear pressed to the Demons large stomach, his hand spread on either side of the bump as he listened closely. Dean just didn't like his angel that close to the demon. Not that Castiel was his. He frowned harder, mentally trying to run away from those gay thoughts. 

“She is sound. But I do not believe she wishes to stay inside. Be prepared for an early birth.” Castiel spoke as he stood up and took a step back, and into Deans space. Dean released the tension he hadn't noticed was in his shoulders when the angel was closer to him. 

“It does feel like shes trying to kick her way out.” Crowley ran a hand over the bump and looked up at Bobby who was standing next to his chair. 

“Better start getting baby stuff together if she is gonna be coming any damn time” Bobby said with a huff. He walked over to his desk and sat down in front of his computer. Time for some research, he had no idea what a baby needed. 

Dean rolled his eyes and dragged Cas into the kitchen to start lunch. He had taken over the kitchen since Crowley had gotten to big to stand and cook comfortably. Sam would only cook healthy stuff that no one would eat, Bobby could only make tv dinners, so it was Dean who cooked, mostly burgers and steaks but as he got better at it he was slowly adding more dishes. Castiel liked to watch and complete the tasks Dean would give him. He had gotten very good at grating cheese.

Crowley and Sam were alone in the living room. Crowley was scowling at Sam whose whole concentration was Crowleys stomach. Finally having enough of the puppy eyes Crowley hefted himself out of his seat before Sam could try and help him. When Sam stood anyway Crowley shooed him toward Bobby, “You better make sure he's ordering the right stuff.” 

Sams eyes widen at the idea, he moved quickly in to where Bobby is surfing Amazons baby section. Crowley just shakes his head and goes to his bedroom. It wasn't any better. He felt like nothing was right, everything was off. He pulled all of the blankets off the bed, then the sheets as well. He piled them in the center of the room then headed for the closet. He found a couple of shirts that belonged to Bobby and added those to the pile as well. He glanced around, this room wouldn't do. He gathered up his findings and waddled into the hallway, he went one door over where the nursery would be, threw his blankets on the floor and started to arranged them how he wanted. He curled up in his little nest using Bobbies shirt as a pillow.

He turned this way and that trying to feel right. When it didn't work he hauled himself off the floor with a grunt and went into the hallway. He found the linen closet and pulled some extra blankets and sheets out, almost emptying the shelves. He struggled with the load but managed to get it back to his in progress nest. He wasn't sure why he was doing this but so far all he could do in the pregnancy was follow his instincts and his instincts were saying build a comfortable nest,NOW. He twisted and wove his findings together until he was content with his nest. Pleased with his work and tired from all the effort, he hugged Bobbys shirt and fell in a fitfull asleep.

Bobby went to his room to check on his demon lover, only to find him not in their room. Not only was the demon absent but so were all the bed dressings. His eyebrow rose. He didn't panic, he had gotten used to the weird things his pregnant demon sometimes did. He went to the door next to theirs and slowly opened it. Inside the nursery he could see the elaborate bed Crowley had made for himself, it was under a window, the demon was curled up fast asleep, one hand resting on his bump then other holding some plaid fabric close to his face. Bobby shook his head as he came in and closed the door behind him. He slipped out of his jeans and crawled into the makeshift bed behind his demon. He wrapped himself around Crowley, pressing his front against Crowleys back and wrapping his arm around him so his hand rested on the bump next to the demons. He pressed his nose into the demons neck and allowed himself to relax. He smiled softly when the demon let out a content sigh and snuggled in closer. His nest was meant for three, now it was perfect and Crowley could rest peacefully.


End file.
